comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Invader Skrull
The Green Lanterns arrive with the news of pending doom! Are they too late, or is there a way to remove the infestation that works to completely turn the world inside-out. The Avengers won once, but can they win against overwhelming odds with the help of the Justice League and Green Lantern Corps? Logs & Articles *2012-08-29 - Invader Skrull: The Beginning of the End - Natu brings a dire message of warning to Kyle. *2012-08-31 - Invader Skrull: Tie Me Up Wonder Woman! - Natu meets two of the founders of the Justice League, to discuss a new crisis. *2012-09-01 - Invader Skrull: From Lighthearted to Serious Business - Power Girl and Wonder Woman talk about the Skrulls, how the internet crowd views them both and then about the chip on Karen's shoulder. Someone ended up punched. *2012-09-02 - Invader Skrull: Pigeon Shit - Natu goes to meet with Mr. Grimm with a plead of: Will you trust me? *2012-09-03 - Invader Skrull: I Try - An accidential meeting creates Foot in Mouth syndrome. Could be worse, Guy could have been involved. *2012-09-06 - Invader Skrull: Preaching to the Choir - Kyle finally manages to get a meeting with Iron Man, about one very important issue. *2012-09-07 - Invader Skrull: Sexual Harassment - Tron a.k.a. Agent 86 is introduced to his new position at S.H.I.E.L.D. But there is more going on than just a simple orientation. *2012-09-08 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - I'm a Scared-y C.A.T. - Fury begins to form the Secret Warriors. *2012-09-08 - Invader Skrull: We So Smart! - Attending an appointment with Dr. Richards, Iron Man reveals the information on the Skrull plot; but the Fantastic Four already know! *2012-09-08 - Invader Skrull: Help Me - Kitty a.k.a. C.A.T. begs Richard for help, the Director has her scared! *2012-09-09 - Invader Skrull: Who Is Driving This Boat? - Fury's first two fresh recruits go to fetch their third one. The Three Stooges anyone? *2012-09-10 - Invader Skrull: Define Normal - Kyle and Natu meet to discuss updates of their hard work, and try to pretend everything is 'normal'. *2012-09-13 - Invader Skrull: Jail Bait - Agent 86 a.k.a. Tron goes to meet the Director with a message, and gets more than he bargained for. As a male teenager? He seems fine with this. *2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Alien Abduction - The new JL elite team hold a meeting for status updates and to welcome new team member, Green Arrow. *2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Invaders Assemble - The Avengers, having been ambushed by different Skrulls, scramble back to the Mansion where they have to face one of their own that's been replaced. *2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Off Grid - Who do they trust, and what does it mean to be a Secret Warrior? *2012-09-24 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Secret Warriors - Meet the Secret Warriors White Team. *2012-09-24 - Invader Skrull: Black Team - The curtains begin to open to reveal the a larger picture for the developing Black Team. *2012-09-26 - Invader Skrull: Getting Green - The Avengers work on a method of detecting Skrull impostors. Meanwhile, Captain America and the Black Widow clash on how to treat the Skrull prisoners. *2012-09-27 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Long Live Insanity! - Heroes Vs. Space Ship, Stay Tuned! *2012-09-27 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Reporting In - Black Widow reports in to the Director with some good news. *2012-09-27 - Invader Skrull: Down With The Bodies! - Chaos erupts as C.A.T. leads Lady Blackhawk on a mission, and the bodies drop with the help of Agent 50. *2012-09-30 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Congrats Bait! Part 1 - Tron returns to base, and thinks up a brilliant plan! Details are the killer. Poor bait. *2012-10-05 - Invader Skrull: Womb Raider - Booster Gold turns out to be a Skrull Impostor, as a Skrull computer virus invades the Watchtower's core system, including the Womb! *2012-10-06 - Invader Skrull: The Invaders Get Invaded 1 - Justice League - Team 1 (members of the Justice League) create a distraction during an attack on the Skrull mothership! *2012-10-06 - Invader Skrull: The Invaders Get Invaded 2 - Avengers - During the distraction, Team 2 (Avengers) enter the ship to stop the Skrulls and free the hostages! *2012-10-16 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Congrats Bait! Part 2 - Tron continues brilliant plan after fixing those damn details! Mission Success! *2012-10-16 - Invader Skrull: Just Do It - Black Widow contacts the Director to report in the new information. *2012-10-24 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - The Exchange - A solution has been found, Colony-R-Skrull. *2012-11-02 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Paris in the Fall - In Paris taking a breather, and Steve gets a visit from his painful past. *2012-11-09 - Invader Skrull: Earth's Mightiest Waitress - Cleaning up Iran used to never include a hidden S.H.I.E.L.D. base. *2012-11-13 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - S.H.I.E.L.D. in Space - How does The Black Widow spend her time during the final dying breathes of the Skrull invasion? *2012-11-15 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Black Team's Price - Everything has a price, and so does saving the world. *2012-11-16 - Invader Skrull: Taking Back What's Ours - The teams come together, and perform some major kickass on the Skrull for daring to try and settle on their Helicarrier. *Associated Log: 2012-11-29 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Blind Angel - The X-Men go to Senator Kelly as Avenging Angels, trying to show him the depths of darkness of which he has allied himself with to pluck him from them. If he cannot be made to see reason, then they must ask themselves if they will have the darkness take them underfoot; they find that they are not the only machinations at work in the depths of the twisted sea. *2012-11-30 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - The Never End - S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up to claim the Skrull and to leave a notice with Senator Kelly, before they move on to more important things - securing Earth from invasion. Category:Heroes Plots Category:Heroes Plots Completed